Ink in his Hands
by Music596
Summary: Detention.  Again.  What more can be said?  Slash!


Okay, so this is a bit fluffy. Just another detention oneshot, but those are always fun to read. I was requested to write this by DarkAngel048 for her friend's birthday. Happy birthday arashi wolf princess!

* * *

Ink in his Hands

Harry leaned over his cauldron, staring sadly into the green liquid. He hadn't slept well last night. With a sigh he grabbed the beetle's eyes and threw them in.

"Potter, no!" Harry glanced up just in time to be knocked aside by a frantic potions professor. It was too late. The electric blue goo the potion had turned into exploded everywhere. Harry escaped the blast, but Snape was not so lucky. He stood next to the cauldron, covered in blue goo. It covered his hair and robes. He glared at Harry, pure venom in his dark eyes.

"Potter…detention. Seven. Everyone dismissed!" Harry ran out of the room and almost ran into Ron.

"Wow, Harry. You have the worst luck. Imagine what Snape will do to you tonight." Harry shivered and felt his stomach tighten. He pushed away those thoughts. Snape would not be doing _that _to him in detention tonight. Harry sighed and headed to History of Magic, already dreading tonight's detention.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry knocked on the door and entered the classroom. Snape sat behind his desk, marking papers and running his hands through his hair, which still contained some blue goo. Harry flinched when Snape looked up, but Snape merely gestured to some dirty caldrons.

"Get started Potter. I assume you won't blow anything up while I go wash my hair. Again." Harry rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt and got to work. After twenty minutes passed, Snape walked back in, toweling his hair. The blue goo was finally gone, Harry noticed. Snape walked over to Harry and leaned over the caldron to examine Harry's work. His hair fell in his face, still wet from the last washing. The light shone of it in the most pleasant way. Harry couldn't help it; it looked so beautiful. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers through the hair. It was like ink in his hands. It was fine and beautiful; Harry could have touched it all night. Snape jerked back and stared at Harry.

"What are you doing Potter?" Harry took a step back with a blush.

"I'm sorry sir. Your hair…it just looked so soft." Snape smirked and stepped closer to him with a strange look in his eyes. Harry found himself stuck in place, even though he wished he could move away from the intense stare.

"Would you like to touch it again Harry?" The question was so soft Harry almost missed it. He nodded quickly and Snape stepped closer. Harry reached out and his fingers once again twined themselves into the fine strands. He stroked the hair softly and Snape moved closer. Harry, on impulse, gave a small fistful a light tug. Snape gasped and Harry drew back.

"I am sorry, sir. I don't know-"Snape put a hand on Harry's lips.

"Call me Severus." Then Severus moved his hand and Harry felt lips press against his. Harry opened his mouth in shock and Severus slipped his tongue in. Severus ravaged Harry's mouth, and soon found fingers in his hair once more. They tugged lightly and Severus moaned into the kiss. They broke apart, but Harry kept his fingers entangled in Severus' hair. Harry was panting lightly as he licked his swollen lips. Severus smirked at Harry. Harry grinned back and he pulled Severus' hair sharply, more so than he had ever done before. Severus growled and pushed Harry up against the wall. Harry gasped at the sudden movement and his mouth was captured again. Harry tore at Severus' clothes, silently begging. Severus started to unbutton his robes slowly, only to have his own hands knocked away by impatient ones. As Harry took care of their clothes, Severus pressed closer to Harry. He rubbed his budding erection against Harry's thigh and Harry moaned. Harry had gotten both of their shirts off by now and Severus set to work. He kissed Harry's neck and then bit. Harry groaned and grabbed a fistful of Severus' hair. Severus' hands traveled downward, brushing against Harry's chest until he came to the boy's waistband. Harry thrust his hips hungrily and Severus chuckled.

"Patience Harry." Harry thrust his hips again.

"Want you….now" A sense of urgency gripped Severus and with a quick spell their naked bodies pressed against each other. Their erections rubbed against each other's and they moaned at the friction. Harry grabbed Severus' hair and roughly pulled him in for another kiss. Severus responded just as roughly. His hand wrapped around Harry's cock and started to stroke. Harry bit Severus' shoulder to keep from moaning. Harry thrust his hips into Severus' hand. Harry bit his shoulder harder and the pain in his shoulder only made Severus go faster.

"Severus…" Harry gasped. Through his pleasure filled state he heard Harry's warning. He pulled away and Harry groaned.

"In me...now." Severus started to mutter a spell but Harry stopped him.

"I'm a big boy Severus. Just fucking take me." Severus grinned and obliged. He spun Harry around and pressed him up against the wall. With one swift thrust he sheathed himself inside of Harry. Harry screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was seeing stars from the burn. Severus started to pound into him and Harry was yelling out his pleasure.

"Harder! Ngh please!" Severus obliged and Harry's sweet spot was assaulted. Soon, long fingers wrapped around Harry's cock again, and with three strokes Harry was coming onto the wall in quick spurts. The feeling of Harry's spasming channel around his cock sent Severus over the edge as well. The couple collapsed onto the floor and Harry moved closer. His fingers found Severus' hair and entwined themselves into the fine strands. Severus chuckled as Harry worshiped his hair, stroking and running his fingers through it. There was a sudden tug and Severus found himself on top of Harry. The tugging on his hair didn't stop and he took it as a sign to continue his ministrations. As he licked, bit, and sucked his way down Harry he had one last thought. _I should thank Draco for sabotaging Harry's potions. The blonde boy is useful for something at least, even if he doesn't know for what. _


End file.
